


Phanfiction

by Lulununu333



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, sportsish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these things can not be willed away.  These things can not be chosen or changed by a simple thought, hope or pray.  But that does not mean that they can’t change all on there own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it please let me know and if you don't please also let me know thanks

          After all the fun that Dil had at the gym, instead of living vicariously through him, I decided to actually go.  I passed Phil who was sitting on the couch, browsing the internet.  It felt kind of good to actually go out and do something.  Who knows maybe the gym experience will become a regular thing with me.    
“Dan where are you going and can I come to,” Phil said just as soon as I got my hand on the door knob.  I turned around to see Phil on his feet, lap top on the couch next to him (Still open), and a huge grin on his face.  

“I’m going to the gym” I said with a grumble.  I knew that as soon as I said it he would make fun of me.  And as soon as I did he literally burst out laughing.  

         “Yeah, Never mind. You can do that yourself.  Please don’t tell me that you’re doing this because dil had fun at the gym, and you don’t want to live vicariously through him anymore.  I mean can you even name a single piece of exercise equipment.”  

 “Ah yeah the walky one, you know the elliptical.” Phil just gave me this sideways look like I was insane.  

 “Okay you know one, but that doesn’t really prove anything.  You should name three, or two more.” Phil sat back down with a smug expression on his face.  

        “Fine I can’t but I’ll learn when I go.  And so what if I’m only going because of dil, you’ve been doing lot’s of things because of dil.  Remember the trisarahtops sticker you got for your room.”

         “All right but you're going to get yourself hurt.” Phil warned.  He picked up his laptop and started browsing the internet again.  It didn’t matter what Phil thought, because once I get muscular he’ll be sorry that he didn’t come with me.  

* * *

        I stepped out into the gym wearing a t-shirt and my old gym shorts from high school. I had my headphones on and blasting, because exercising by itself is boring.  I decided to start out with some stretching because that’s what seemed like a reasonable thing to do.  I pulled my leg up to do that stretch you always see people do on shows, or before sports games(not that I watch those).  Apparently it’s harder than it looks though because I lost my balance and fell over.  I heard a few people snicker and knew that they weren’t  laughing at anything else but me.  At least I knew that this could make a pretty good youtube video.  

        My leg and head hurt after I fell, so it didn’t look like I was going to be doing anything else here.  I didn’t really want to leave though because I felt like that would be even more embarrassing.  I chose a random piece of exercise equipment and started to exercise? Or at least hopefully look like I was exercising.  I thought that I would be able to outlast the people who were snickering at me.  

         After doing this for a while and finding that the people just weren’t leaving, my eyes starting to wonder.  I noticed something that wasn’t there before.  A man running on the elliptical, shirtless.  His skin was golden even in his chest which meant that he clearly went outside a lot more than me.  Sweat was shining on his chest of well toned muscles.  I realized that I was staring at him and quickly looked away.  Than I realized that the first were started giggling at me.  And just as the icing on the cake I realized that I had completely stopped exercising.  I started “exercising” again and this time thought about a way to escape this socially awkward hell.  I found my eyes drifting again, back to those beautiful abs.  

          I knew this was weird, well weird for me anyway.  I mean I knew it was possible for straight men to find other men attractive but that was different from the other kind of attraction.  Right now I think that I’m feeling the other kind of attraction.  That’s weird because this has never happened before.  It’s even weirder because I think I’m feeling that feeling in other lower parts of my body.  Which meant that I had to leave right now.  

         I got up and headed towards the exit that lead to the pool.  I went down to the pool area and found a seat not that close to the water.  I waited around for little bit so people wouldn’t see my just come in the pool area and leave right away, and maybe this looked a little better.  I then got up and left the pool area into the lobby and circled back around to the changing room.  As soon as I got there I saw one of the people that were laughing at me, and I wasn’t wet.

         As fast as possible I got the stuff out of my locker and high tailed it out of there.  I just knew that phil was going to say I told you so.  Of course I’m going to leave out that whole thing with the guy and his abs.  Besides that was probably a one time thing and will never happen again… right? 


End file.
